


Lost

by GoopyVoid



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Guardian Napstablook, Happy Ending, Human AU, I dunno im just being careful, M/M, Mature for language?, Metta gets into fights, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, Teenager mettaton, The 'mysterious' fourth cousin, Trey is the training dummy, im so sorry, like i cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoopyVoid/pseuds/GoopyVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things weren't supposed to happen this way, but part of him is glad they did.</p><p>--</p><p>In which everyone has a soulmark that represents the person they're "destined" for. But not everyone finds their soulmate and not everyone stays with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. okay so this was written in the middle of the night and I'm so fucking sorry for the feels. It hasn't been beta'd so if there are any glaringly obvious typos please point them out to me.

_'I don't know you, but I love you already.'_

It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to loose his soulmate before he'd ever met them. His heart aches as if its been ripped in two while he stares at the white soul mark on his wrist. He's fifteen years old and everything he'd ever imagined for is life is gone just like that.

He barely leaves his room for three days and when he does they all avoid him as if he has the plague and that makes the pain worse. He feels as if no one wants to be around him, because how fucked up do you have to be to loose the other half of your soul at fifteen years old.

Blooky is the first of his cousins to come to him. They tell him he can't stay cooped up in his room for the rest of his life. They say that he still has school and friends who care about him and support him. He promises that he'll go to school the next day, but he has no intention of keeping the promise. He'd rather stay in his room mourning his loss.

Trey comes to him next. She pulls him out of bed and shoves him in the bathroom telling him he'd better be cleaned up and dressed when she gets back but cause she _will_ get into the shower with him if she has to. It's the first time since he lost his soulmate that he smiles. Trey gives him fifteen minutes before she walks into the bathroom and pulls open the curtain. He yells and splashes water at her and later he hears her telling their cousins that she thinks he'll be okay. He thinks that she's wrong because it still hurts to look at the white mark on his tanned skin. He doesn't believe he'll ever be okay.

_'You will be okay. I'll take care of you.'_

Metta starts going back to school almost a week after the incident and the weather is getting warmer so he can't rely on long sleeves to cover up the mark on his wrist anymore. He ends up tying a bandana around his wrist the first day he wears short sleeves. Blooky takes him to therapy after school ends. The therapist gives him a look of pity when she finds out why hes there and it pisses him off.

Metta tries to get back into the swing of things. He goes to school and then therapy twice a week and when Catty invites him to a party he accepts even though his therapist had told him to take it slow and not to push himself back into the world too quickly. When he realizes he's actually having fun and is happy at the party its almost like something inside him breaks and all of the emotions he had been hold back all this time just hit him like a train. Someone calls Blooky and they find him curled up in one of the bathrooms sobbing into a towel. 

_'I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.'_

The rumours spread like wildfire and Metta ignores them for the most part. Until one day he's walking to class alone and some kid grabs the bandana around his wrist and gives it a sharp tug which throws him off balance and sends him to the floor. He hits the floor hard and hears something crack, but he's back on his feet quickly and throwing a punch before he realizes what he's doing. The bandana around his wrist falls to the floor and one of his friends gasps when they see the white soulmark. That was his first fight. He ended up with a broken wrist and a bloody nose and by the end of the school day everyone knew about his loss.

Blooky looks disappointed when he gets to the hospital. "I hope you're proud of yourself. If not for the witnesses the school would be expelling you for starting a fight first offense or not."

"Well I didn't start the fight." Metta pouts at Blooky and watches the nurse putting the cast on his arm.

"That's really not the point..." Napsta signs him out as soon as they bring the paperwork in and takes him home. "Go do your homework, I have to go to work."

"Okay _dad_." Metta grins and Napsta sighs.

"Don't be a little shit Metta. Just go okay. We'll talk about this when I get home."

They never actually talk about the fight, but Napsta takes him to a tattoo parlour after they get the cast removed from his wrist a month later. Metta isn't sure how Napsta found this guy, but it definitely wouldn't be his first choice or second, but then his first and second choices wouldn't tattoo a fifteen year old.

He takes his time choosing a design. It's ends up being a simple geometric design that looks like a dolphin. The tattoo artist takes the time to explain to him that the inks used to cover or alter soul marks are different from regular inks, and Metta finds it strange that he never really says _how_ they're different. 

He'd never realized that the area of body the soulmark is on heals faster than other parts of the body until the tattoo artist started tattooing the area after applying the stencil. Napsta sits in the corner of the room reading while Metta watches. He feels like he's betraying his soulmates memory by covering their mark up and the pain in his hear hurts much more than getting the tattoo does. 

_'I'm not gone. I'm sorry. Please don't erase me.'_

He must have fallen asleep because he wakes up in the chair with a yawn. He notices the tattoo artist isn't in the room and looks over to Napsta confused. "Are we done already?" 

"Yeah I'm surprised you fell asleep during that. Hell be back in a minute. He's getting the cream you need and a list of instructions for taking care of the tattoo." Metta nods and looks at the tattoo on his wrist and frowns. If he didn't know better he'd never think that there was ever a soul mark there to begin with. It feels wrong. 

_'I'm still here. Please come find me.'_

He gets into his second fight when someone at the school confronts him about covering up the soulmark. They yell at him about erasing his soulmate and the bond they had. He gets suspended for three days.

Mads ends up being the last of his cousins to come to him its after another fight when Metta is standing in front of the bathroom mirror checking his split lip. Mads is concerned with how much Metta has been fighting. He and Metta get into an argument and Metta leaves the apartment going no where in particular.

_"I'm here. Come to me, please. I'm sorry I left you."_

His aimless walking ends up leading him to the hospital. He sighs and looks up at the building. He used to come visit the kids in the children's ward when he had the time. That was before... Maybe visiting the kids would help. The walk through the hospital is a quiet one and he signs in as a visitor at the nurses station in the children's ward.

"Hey there Metta. We haven't seen you in a while." One of the nurses smiles at him and he smiles back at her.

"Yeah some stuff.... uh... happened and I haven't been feeling well." He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I've gotta make rounds. You take care of yourself now, and sweetie, if you need to talk I'm here okay."

"Yes ma'am I will, and I know." He heads towards the playroom and grins when some of the kids recognize him. He spends a couple hours talking to them and learns who all has gone home and who is new at the hospital.

"Metta! Come with us. We want you to meet someone." One of the kids tugs on his hand and he laughs following them and another kid out of the room.

"Oh? Who is this you want me to meet so bad?" He holds their hands in each of his as they tug him down the hallway.

"His name is Sans and he's sleeping."

The name sends a twing through his heart and he shakes his head. "If he's sleeping we shouldn't bother him."

"Well he's not sleeping its like that story with the dragon. He needs a handsome prince to kiss him awake."

_'You certainly are handsome. We'll just have to see how much of a prince you are.'_

"Oh you mean he's in a coma?"

"Yeah that." One of the kids nods and the other grins at him. "You're the prince so you have to wake him up."

"It doesn't really work like that in real life... I can't just go around kissing people in comas."

_'Sure you can. As long as that person is me.'_

Mett glances around. He thought he heard whispering, but there's no one near them. He stumbles when the kids stop and stare up at him with big eyes and pouts.

"Pleeease." "You've gotta try." "What if you are his prince."

"I don't think I'm anyone's prince anymore..." He sighs and shakes his head. He just can't resist the puppy dog looks they're giving him. "Okay okay. I'll try,but I'm not making any promises."

He follows them to the end of the hall and knocks on the door before opening it when there's no answer. "This is probably illegal or something kiddos."

He walks into the room and turns on the light looking around. There's some flowers on the tables and signs of family scattered around the room. He walks over to the bed and gasps when he sees the boy. "Sans." The name slips past his lips and he covers his mouth to silence the cry that escapes his throat. His shoulder feels like its on fire and he reaches out to place a hand on Sans' cheek in disbelief. "It's him."

_'Yeah its me. And if you had kept up your routine you would have found me months ago asshole.'_

Metta laughs and leans down to place a chaste kiss to Sans lips. "I can't believe it."

"See. We told you you were the prince. He wouldn't stop talking about you."

Metta looks over at the kids with a small smile. "Thank you. Now will you go get the nurse please."

Metta waits until the kids are out of the room before kissing sans for real this time. He grins when a hand tangles into his hair. "Thought you were dead."

"Almost was, but I held onto the thought of you."

"You've been here all this time." 

"Shut up and keep kissing me." Metta squeaks when Sans kisses him.

"But you've been here a this time. I had you're mark covered because I thought you were dead."

"I know I was there." He slides a hand over Metta's shoulder and squeezes. "We have a new one though."

"Yes. Yes we do." Metta nods and moves to let the doctor and nurse take a look at Sans. He never would have guessed his mate was in a coma. Things weren't supposed to happen this way, but part of him is glad they did.


End file.
